


ett annat vi

by intextrovert



Category: Fucking Åmål | Show Me Love (1998)
Genre: F/F, grattis till mig, jag ville veta vad som händer i deras liv långt efteråt, så jag skrev det
Language: Svenska
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-31
Updated: 2020-05-31
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:08:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,044
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24457984
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/intextrovert/pseuds/intextrovert
Summary: Stockholm Pride 2015Ett slumpartat möte, en dissad hemmafest, ett efterlängtat åskväder.Många saker är helt annorlunda när man är 15 jämfört med när man är 32. Vissa saker har nästan inte ändrats alls.
Relationships: Agnes Ahlberg/Elin Olsson
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5





	ett annat vi

**Author's Note:**

> Titeln är lånad från Kent – Sundance Kid, av den enkla anledningen att de orden passade.

**[Lördag 1 augusti 2015]**

"Att nyttja kollektivtrafiken i den här stan på sommaren är som en studie i olika klimatzoner."

Du slänger iväg din slentrianobservation på messenger utan att utveckla den vidare. Lovisa och Anton fattar ändå vad du menar.

Först pendeltåget – ganska humant trots den gassande julisolen. Tacka luftkonditioneringen för det.  
Sen kylan under jord på Södra Station, som byts till instängda tropiker när du passerat svängdörrarna och tar vänsterfilen i rulltrappan upp till gatuplan i raska kliv.  
Ut på gatan, något svalare än stationshuset men luften är fortfarande tung. Fuktig och dammig på samma gång, men åtminstone fri från den svårdefinierade lukten av tunnel.  
Det är åska i luften. Förhoppningsvis dröjer den till ikväll.

Du går längs Swedenborgsgatan mot Mariatorget, gatan är lummig åt det här hållet, med gamla hus och små fik och barer i var och varannan bottenvåning. Perfekt reklam för Södermalm, inte för att stadsdelen behöver marknadsföra sig, men ändå. Synen skulle kunna få hipsters och de ansvariga bakom de hybrisfyllda tidningsartiklarna som med jämna mellanrum utnämner valfri stadsdel i Stockholm till det nya "valfri stadsdel i New York eller London" att självdö av lycka.

Det kryllar redan av människor i solgasset på Hornsgatan, du får krångla dig fram mellan stillastående små öar av människor, trottoarpratare och en och annan vilsekommen lycraman på cykel på väg mot puckeln. Gräsmattan som omgärdar kyrkan är full med folk, brassestolar och vinboxar. Högtalare som spelar tveksam musik. Efter en snabb spaning och en uppsträckt hand hittar du rätt, slänger av dig ryggsäcken i gräset och sätter dig med en duns på filten som Lovisa och Anton redan har lagt ut. Er lilla pridepicknick har på något sätt blivit en tradition. Ibland är det bara ni tre, ibland tillkommer andra bekanta från diverse olika håll, men ni tre ses varje år, någonstans i början av paradvägen. Det blev så som en kompromiss mellan den som vill kunna hoppa in i tåget (Anton) och den som helst bara kollar på (du).

Lovisa räcker dig en öl, flaskan dryper av kondens men innehållet är tack och lov fortfarande kallt. Du sparkar av dig skorna, och borrar ner tårna i gräset. Längst ner mot jorden är det fortfarande svalt. Du lägger dig på rygg och tittar på himlen, löven från träden som makligt prasslar i utkanten av ditt synfält. Anton håller vad som närmast kan beskrivas som en monolog om gårdagskvällens bravader, och du känner dig ganska nöjd över att ha gått hem tidigt. Det är för varmt för att vara bakfull idag. Bakfyllor i allmänhet blev ett heldagsprojekt efter tjugofem – det ska till något alldeles extra för att det ska vara värt det numera.

* * *

Du får alltid en klump i halsen och tårar i ögonen av de som kommer med banderoller för _”Marching for those who can’t”_. Det spelar ingen roll att prideparader inte är din grej, att du mest bara vill leva ditt liv och råka bli kär i vem du nu blir kär i, deras tysta manifestation berör dig.

Du misstänker att det är något allvarligt fel på dem som inte blir berörda av dem.

Och där, i de tysta leden före all fest och hög musik och allt kommersiellt går hon, och det är som om du sett ett spöke. Samma mörkblonda hår, samma eld i blicken som en kväll för så många år sedan när ni stod och huttrade på en bro mitt i ingenstans. Platåskorna har bytts mot slitna Vans, kjolen mot avklippta jeans men det är hon. Hon som håller upp en banderoll och tigande går genom ett folkfyllt sommarstockholm.  
Blicken stenhård, rakt fram, hon rör inte en min.

Och kanske är det därför, för att hon inte skulle komma på tanken åt att se åt ditt håll, som gör att du vågar hålla kvar blicken vid henne så länge att det inte finns några tvivel. Det är inte ett hjärnspöke, eller någon som är väldigt lik. Det är hon.

Minnena sköljer över dig som en flodvåg – eftermiddagar instängda på ditt eller hennes rum, nagellack och Date-parfymer, hennes skratt när du försökte gå i hennes vingliga buffaloskor. Skogaholmslimpa med Bregott och hushållsost. Vindlande konversioner om allt och ingenting och en framtid som kändes så oerhört långt borta. Läppglans, folköl, Absolute Music och cykelturer på dammiga grusvägar som ledde just ingenstans. Hon på pakethållaren med armarna om din midja, svordomarna varje gång du styrde genom en vattenpöl eller en grop. Ni var inte på väg någonstans än, ni bara var. Med varandra. Men det var då, innan småstaden kvävde dig, fängslade henne och ni drog åt olika håll.

Det är år sedan ni sågs senast. Och även om du i svaga ögonblick har velat göra det har du faktiskt aldrig letat upp henne på Facebook eller Instagram. Låtit minnena vara just minnen. Så du visste inte att hon var här. Och du vet inte om hon bor här, eller om hon bara är här på besök. Du vet ingenting om henne längre, och det känns så konstigt för en gång i tiden visste du nästan allt.

Lovisa kollar på dig, frågande, och du inser att du slutat applådera. Att hålla låda de flera timmar i sträck som paraden pågår är omöjligt, men du brukar se till att applådera de viktiga ekipagen, de som är mer än bara fest och paljetter.

"Vart blev du av?" undrar Lovisa.

"Ingen särskild stans, jag bara tänkte," säger du med en axelryckning.

Det är inte ovanligt att du försvinner in i dina egna tankar. Lovisa låter det passera.

* * *

Det var en slump att du såg henne, och slumpen känns inte mindre när du faktiskt lyckas hitta henne igen senare, i parken på Östermalms IP, även om du knappt vill erkänna för dig själv att du letat. Hon sitter vid ett picknickbord med några andra, och du ursäktar dig från Anton och Lovisa, du ska bara hälsa på en gammal bekant.

Tretton steg.

På tretton steg hinner man tänka obegripligt mycket.

På tretton steg kan en person hinna ifrågasätta hela sin existens.

Tänk om hon inte känner igen dig.

Hon känner igen dig.

Och ler.

Hjälp.

Det borde inte vara såhär enkelt, mer än en tredjedel av ditt liv har gått sedan det tog slut, då hade du fortfarande en fot i tonåren, nu har du börjat pensionsspara, tänka på vad du äter (oftast) och tvingats lära dig hur bolån fungerar. Vem är du ens längre? Och vem är hon idag?

Uppenbarligen en som flyger upp från bänken hon sitter på så fort hon får syn på dig, och kramar om dig med ett "Agnes?! Herregud, det är så längesen!"

Snart vet du mer, som att hon numera är en som bor i Stockholm (Bredäng, det är fint, nära till vattnet), och jobbar med adminstration. Det är lite abstrakt, och du glömmer detaljerna lika fort som hon berättar dem. Inte av ointresse, mer för att det är märkligt överväldigande att frontalkrocka med den största biten av din tonårstid såhär ett halvt liv senare.

Lovisa och Anton kommer tillbaka, och utan att du riktigt förstår hur det gått till knör folk ihop sig runt picknickbordet och alla tre absorberas ni in i Elins gäng. Vid närmare eftertanke visar det sig att Anton såklart känner någon som känner någon som sitter vid bordet, men trots de luddiga bekantskapskopplingarna har Stockholm otroligt nog ändå lyckats vara stort nog att det har gått drygt tre år mellan att Elin flyttade hit och att ni springer på varandra.

På Pride dessutom, av alla jävla ställen.

Din inre femtonåring vet inte riktigt hur hon känner inför den saken.

* * *

En av de saker du gillar mest med dina vänner är att de ibland, mirakulöst nog, har vett att prata om rätt saker.

För de vet. Det tar max två sekunder från att Elin hälsat på Lovisa och Anton tills att de har pusslat ihop två och två, och just idag är du väldigt tacksam över att de håller sig i skinnet och inte ställer frågorna som skulle leda till att hela sällskapet får reda på att du och Elin var ihop en gång i tiden. Elins halva av umgänget kanske också vet, och det är inte som att själva vetskapen som sådan egentligen gör dig något. Det är bara det att du inte har ork att lyssna på andras oundvikliga åsikter om hur sjukt det är att ni sprungit på varandra igen, och hur det skulle kunna vara ödet *hint hint*, alternativt leda in samtalet på fasta relationer – ett samtalsämne du definitivt inte har lust att diskutera ingående just idag.

Elin säger hursomhelst ingenting som tyder på att hon skulle vara ihop med någon, såpass uppmärksam är du, och du själv är så hopplöst singel att till och med dina föräldrar för länge sedan har slutat fråga.

Konversationen drar åt andra håll – skvaller, politik, den förbannade bostadsmarknaden. Hade du vetat hur många kommande timmar av ditt liv som skulle ägnas åt att diskutera bostadsmarknaden när du flyttade till den här staden hade du fått panik, utan tvekan.

”..men är det inte bättre att ta deras pengar och bita i det sura äpplet?” frågar en av Elins kompisar. Linus? Lukas?

”På ett sätt kanske, men samtidigt har jag väl rätt i att det är många av dem som Pride egentligen vänder sig till som inte känner sig hemma här längre? Eller? Det har blivit för kommersiellt, och vad gör det egentligen för skillnad att reklamtevekanalerna delar ut regnbågsballonger? För vem gör det skillnad?”

Elin sträcker sig upp och puffar till just en sådan ballong som en annan av hennes vänner knutit fast på sin ryggsäck innan hon fortsätter.

"Visst, det är skitbra att folk kan gå ostörda i paraden, och att det är smockat med folk, men känns det inte lite som _djur i bur_ ibland ändå?"

Elin är på väg upp i varv, du känner igen tecknen, och även om den har tonats ner, anpassats av vuxenliv och att ha sett sig om i världen kan du inte låta bli att le av hennes dialekt. Hur vokalerna hela tiden vill lite mer än vad de får. Att höra henne prata känns som att komma hem, även om det har gått många år sedan den lilla bruksorten var hemma för dig. Och du håller med henne, Pride är ett konstigt fenomen, och du känner dig mindre hemma än vad du kanske borde.

"Visst, visst, men _allting_ måste ju inte vara superallvarligt hela tiden, ibland kan vi väl bara vara glada?" Det är Linus/Lukas igen – Elin himlar med ögonen åt honom, men släpper det och sveper sin öl.

"Påfyllning. Agnes, vill du ha en?"

Du nickar, och trasslar loss dina ben från under picknickbordet för att följa med henne till närmaste öltält. Kön är plågsamt lång, så det är bara artigt att göra henne sällskap.

"Jag håller med. Om att Pride inte riktigt är hemma för dem det borde vara hemma för, menar jag," säger du när ni ställt er i kön bakom två långa medelålders män i ljusa pikétröjor.

Hon bara tittar på dig, ett halvt leende i ena mungipan.

"Men jag är glad att det finns, även om det blir lite fel ibland," lägger du till, för här, i öltältskön på idrottsplatsen, med Elins ögon på dig, är det hundra procent sant.

* * *

Två vändor till öltälten och tre timmar senare börjar en oklar känsla av festivaltrötthet att sprida sig genom din kropp. Det är Stockholm, inte Småland, en idrottsplats istället för en leråker, men dagsfyllan och värmen börjar likafullt ta ut sin rätt. Din svala lägenhet och lugn musik på Spotify känns mer och mer lockande.

Två av Elins bekanta håller på att dra ihop en mellanfest någonstans bortåt Vällingbyhållet, om de allt mörkare molnen bort över Västerort skulle råka ta sig samman och braka loss innan det är dags att röra sig in mot krogarna i City och på Söder.

"Alltså, jag tror faktiskt att jag ska dra mig." Stökig hemmafest åt helt fel håll är inte prio ett i ditt liv ikväll. Eller kanske ens någonsin. Anton suckar och himlar med ögonen.

"Vi kan ta följe, jag ska också söderut," säger Elin och blir genast överröstad av en kör av "men Eeeeeelin, det är ju sista kvällen på Pride, vi måste ut".

"Jag ska hem och byta om bara, ta och käka. Jag kommer direkt till Marco och Lukas sen, okej?”

Du plockar upp din ryggsäck från högen med folks tillhörigheter, kramar Lovisa och Anton hejdå med ett halvt löfte om att återkomma senare som ingen av er riktigt tror på, och säger ett kollektivt hejdå till de övriga i sällskapet. Elin kramar sig igenom hela gänget, addar någon på Facebook för att få en address till senare. Tar sin tygpåse och jeansjacka i ena handen och ger dig en blick och en ordlös lutning med huvudet som skickar dig raka vägen tillbaka till hemmafester i Åmåls mexitegelvillor med smuggelvodka och Fanta Exotic.

En gest som säger ”kom, vi går, jag vill umgås med bara dig.” Åtminstone var det vad den betydde för ett halvt liv sedan. Hon tar inte din hand nu, som hon gjorde då, men hon vänder sig om flera gånger på väg mot utgången, för att kolla att du hänger med.

* * *

Svalkan slår emot er när ni passerar spärren ner i underjorden. Det känns som att regnbågen i taket på Stadions tunnelbanestation stirrar på dig, fast den inte har några ögon. Som om den vet.

”Vart bor du hän?” frågar Elin, strax innan ett gammalt skrammeltåg med ändhållplats Norsborg rullar in på stationen.

”Årsta, så jag kan ta tvärbanan från Liljeholmen,” svarar du, halvt skrikande för att överrösta tågets tjutande bromsar.

”Årsta är fint.”

”Mm, jag trivs, det är charmigt. Mest gamla hus än så länge. Och skogen och viken nära.”

Ni tar ett fyrasäte, sitter mittemot varandra, och varje gång vagnen kränger till så nuddas era knän.

Och varje gång vagnen kränger till så tappar du tråden i samtalet.

När tåget passerar T-Centralen pratar ni iallafall om mat. Ölen ni drack i parken har slutat mätta för längesedan, och värmen ligger som en trött filt över er bägge två.

”Men du, jag har ett förslag. Visst ligger det en pizzeria precis vid din tvärbanestation?”

”Jo.”

”Vi kan ju gå förbi där, och så sticker vi hem till dig och käkar, och om vi ångrar oss och vill möta upp de andra sen så kan jag låna smink och nån tröja av dig?" säger hon och ler som att jorden fortfarande snurrar i sin vanliga takt.

Vilket den väl också gör, det är bara det att du nyss ramlade av i farten.

För en sekund hatar du henne. För att hon bara klampar in i ditt liv igen, röjer runt i din metaforiska garderob och stökar till. Även om det var du som klampade först är det hon som går i täten nu, obrydd och spontan. För längesedan hade du vetat att det var hennes försvarsmekanism – gå fort, prata högt och le så ser ingen att du är osäker. Men du kan inte veta om Elin, 31 funkar på samma sätt som Elin, tonåringen gjorde.

På något vis har hon just bjudit hem sig själv, till dig. Och det finns inte en tanke i din hjärna som förmår protestera, oavsett anledning.

* * *

Det känns så konstigt att hon är här. I din lägenhet. Både för att det är oväntat, och för att det känns så oförklarligt normalt. Som att det inte alls har gått nästan tretton år sedan ni senast sågs ordentligt. För ett hastigt, ansträngt ”hej” när ni sprang på varandra utanför Konsum i Åmål innan jul för snart sju år sedan räknas inte.

Du sparkar av dig skorna på dörrmattan och ställer pizzakartongerna på det lilla köksbordet, ber till högre makter att du minns rätt om vinflaskan i kylen. Och den ligger där tack och lov, en oöppnad frälsare bredvid ett smörpaket och en ask cocktailtomater.

För en sekund hatar du dig själv och din typiska svenskhet – behöva ett glas vin för att klara av en social situation, men sedan tänker du om – det är faktiskt bara artigt. Också.

”Vill du ha ett glas?” frågar du och vänder dig mot henne med vinflaskan i ena handen. Hon står och hänger mot dörrkarmen mellan allrummet och köksvrån, skiner upp i ett leende ja.

Så du ställer ifrån dig flaskan och försöker tänka på allt annat än hur kraften har runnit ur dina armar, hur skakiga händerna som öppnar köksskåpet och plockar ner två vinglas är.

Du plockar fram bestick också, men lägger tillbaka dem när hon ger dig en menande blick. Här ska inte ätas nån pizza med kniv och gaffel inte.

Elin tassar runt i din lilla lägenhet, öppnar balkongdörren och tittar ut. På grannhuset, cykelbanan, granithällarna som sticker upp ur gräsmattan. Den förbannade björken som gör varje vår till ett pollendammigt helvete så fort du vill ha fönstren öppna.

”Här är verkligen mysigt. Det känns inbott på något sätt.”

”Jag har bott här ett tag ändå. Fyra år snart,” svarar du, lite trevande.

”Alltså hela området menar jag, inte bara lägenheten. Som också är jättefin,” tillägger hon som för att säkert inte skapa missförstånd.

Himlen lyser upp långt bort i sydväst. Åskan är på ingång. Det första mullret följs av en vindby som doftar regn.

”Tror du dom andra hinner hem till Lukas och Marco innan vädret ballar ur?”

”Ingen aning, men dom smälter inte av lite vatten,” säger Elin och rycker på axlarna. "Spolar bort lite av glittret om inte annat."

Du räcker henne ett av vinglasen och drar ut den ena pinnstolen åt henne. Det kanske är att överdriva, men skitsamma. Elin öppnar sin pizzakartong med ett djupt, teatraliskt "mmmmm", och närmast mular sig själv med en slice som dryper av ost.

"Skönt att se att bordsskicket fortfarande finns där," säger du.

"Mmff."

"Precis."

Din mage tar tillfället i akt att kurra som en dåre, och du påminns om hur hungrig du faktiskt är.

"Finns väl ingen i världen som bryr sig om bordsskick när man äter pizza?" säger Elin.

"Mmmhäeh."

"Exakt."

Du bara fnyser åt henne som svar, och ni äter i tystnad en stund innan Elin lutar sig bakåt i pinnstolen med vinglaset i handen, lägger huvudet på sned och säger "Så, förutom dina oföränderliga åsikter om hur pizza ska ätas, vem är du nuförtiden, Agnes? Jag är nyfiken."

Det smäller till utanför igen, mycket närmare den här gången, och samtidigt, i takt med att regndropparna faller börjar ni fylla igen gapet av alla år som gått. Först sakta– stora droppar som exploderar mot het asfalt, följt av en störtflod som övergår i mjukt strilande regn.

* * *

"Jag vill inte gå hem."

Hon står med ena foten i en oknuten tygsko och ser dig rakt i ögonen. Du vet inte riktigt vad du ska svara på det. Du vill inte heller att hon ska gå hem, men trots alla tecken och hintar, trots att hon sa det rakt ut för tre sekunder sedan känns det så svårt, så orimligt stort att be om.

"Agnes."

Du kollar ner på dörrmattan i en sekund, och när du tittar upp igen flyttar hon sig lite närmare. Så du backar, långsamt, över tröskeln in i vardagsrummet.

Hon följer med, steg för steg, hela tiden med blicken fäst på dig.

Det är så oändligt dumt, du har redan tagit dig igenom att få hjärtat krossat av henne en gång, och nu är du millimeter från att riskera det igen. Du har inte lärt dig ett skit på sjutton år.

Fast det är inte sant, du har lärt dig oändligt mycket sedan dess, och du bara utgår från att det samma gäller för henne. Det finns kvar bitar av dem ni var, men det är i mångt och mycket ett helt nytt pussel att lägga.

Utan att tänka på det har du backat ända in i sängkanten, och du halvt snubblar bakåt och sätter dig ner.

Himlen är mörkblå utanför fönstret. Åskan från förut har dragit vidare, balkongdörren står kvar på glänt för att släppa in svalkan och lukten av regn, och du hör suset från genomfartsleden på avstånd. Hörde. Blodet som rusar runt i din kropp har överröstat de avlägsna bilarna nu.

Elin sträcker sig fram och tar din hand, stannar så nära att hon mer eller mindre står på dina tår, och ni mister inte ögonkontakten för en sekund. Sakta, försiktigt flyttar hon sig så att hon sitter grensle i ditt knä. Lite avvaktande för att ge dig utrymme om du vill ha en sista chans att fly eller protestera. Som om. Aldrig.

Du lägger handen om hennes nacke istället, och bara tappar kontrollen, ger upp, ger efter. Dina läppar hittar hennes, och du sjunker bakåt och faller åt sidan. Lägger dig ner på sängen, drar henne med dig i djupet. Du vill skratta, gråta, dra efter andan när du känner hur era kroppar mjuknar och smälter in i varandra, och kanske gör du någon, eller flera av de sakerna, du är inte säker.

Allt du vet är att du förlorar dig på det bästa sättet som finns – förlorar dig i hur hon tar i dig, i hennes doft, hennes mjuka läppar som bränner längs huden på din nacke, hennes händer som håller om dig, drar dig intill sig, ännu närmare. Saknaden du inte ens insett att du burit med dig fattar eld och förintas för slumpen är din vän och hon är här nu. Du behöver inte sakna mer.

Din tidsuppfattning har gått om intet, kanske kysser ni varandra i några minuter, kanske är det timmar som passerar. Det enda som spelar någon roll är att hennes ben är hopflätade med dina, hennes andetag varma mot din kind, hennes hand som letat sig upp längs din ryggrad under tröjan. Hennes allra tystaste röst som mumlar mellan kyssar som aldrig vill ta slut.

Att ni somnar tillsammans, och att du trots fyrverkerierna i ditt blodomlopp samtidigt känner dig så förödande lugn och trygg.

* * *

**[Söndag 2 augusti 2015]**

När du vaknar nästa morgon är du själv i sängen, men innan du hinner förvandlas till sten inombords hör du hur det slamrar från köket.

Hon sticker ut huvudet, ser märkligt skamsen ut men dina tankar fastnar istället på att hon går runt i bara trosor och t-shirt.

Så hemtamt, som om hon vaknat här hundra gånger förut.

Hennes bara ben, så mycket hud.

Fjärilar, så många fjärilar.

Balkongdörren står fortfarande på glänt och det luktar sommar.

”Morron,” mumlar du, sätter dig upp och drar fingrarna genom tovorna i håret. Du brukar alltid, alltid sätta upp det i en knut innan du somnar, men du var distraherad igår, och nu ser du antagligen ut som ett yrvaket skatbo. Perfekt.

”Hej.” Hon skiner upp i ett leende, försvinner för en sekund, du hör att hon ställer ifrån sig något på köksbänken innan hon dyker upp i dörröppningen igen och praktiskt taget skuttar över till dig.

”Jag har tagit fram frukost,” ler hon, böjer sig ner och ger dig en snabb kyss innan hon tillägger ”fast jag vågade inte ge mig på det där rymdskeppet som jag antar är en kaffemaskin”.

”Det är okej.” Du kan inte tänka, allt är bara sockerdricka.

Hon tar din hand och drar din halvt motvilliga men helt fjärilsfyllda kropp ur sängen. Du inser att du somnade med shortsen på igår, vilket känns lite skumt men du orkar inte riktigt bry dig.

”Och det är alldeles för varmt för att dricka te,” fortsätter hon. Du bara nickar till svar och rodnar när din mage kurrar efter att du kastat en blick på det dukade köksbordet.

”Och det blev lite fel när jag mätte,” säger hon med en suck och kastar en blick mot köksbänken.

Där står sex små glas med Oboy, och ett mjölkpaket som med största sannolikhet är tomt.

* * *

När du väl kommer på tanken att kolla din telefon är klockan en bra bit efter lunch, och du har tre missade samtal från Lovisa, och 46 olästa meddelanden i eran messengergrupp.

Du skiter i att läsa dem, bara slänger iväg ett snabbt "Allt är bra, snackas senare,” så att hon och Anton slipper oroa sig.

”Allt väl?” frågar Elin mot ditt högra skulderblad.

Du lägger tillbaka telefonen på hyllan och rullar över på andra sidan, så du är vänd mot henne.

”Mm, allt väl.”


End file.
